


The Consequence

by NighttimeSabbatical



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, cocky Yuri, feat. a very exasperated Estelle, sassy Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeSabbatical/pseuds/NighttimeSabbatical
Summary: The time has come for Flynn to mete out the punishment for Yuri’s crimes.





	The Consequence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/gifts).



Flynn clasped the hilt of the great sword with both hands. All was utterly still; not even the wind stirred. Yuri knelt before him on the marble dais, head down, arms at his sides.   
  
Now more than ever, Flynn felt the unbearable weight upon his shoulders.   
  
Suddenly Yuri looked up, cracking a grin. "Having second thoughts? I thought you were eager about offing me. That's why you volunteered for the honour, right?"   
  
"Shut up," Flynn said calmly, to which Yuri only laughed. But he knew that despite Yuri's behaviour, he was terrified—the rigidity of his movement gave him away. Yuri always covered his fear with bravado and humour, but that would never fool Flynn.   
  
"Make a clean cut," Yuri said, lowering his head once again. Presenting his neck for Flynn's blade.   
  
Still, Flynn hesitated.   
  
With Don Whitehorse all those months ago, Yuri had been in Flynn's current position, and from what he'd heard of the incident, Yuri hadn't faltered one bit in executing the Don. Was Flynn's resolve, his duty to justice, just not as strong as Yuri's?   
  
"We don't have all day, Commandant," said Lord Farley, the nobleman who'd spearheaded Yuri's arrest and subsequent conviction. He wanted Yuri's head on a platter for the murders of Ragou and Cumore. "Or are you not as committed to the prosperity of the Empire as you claim to be?"   
  
Flynn let out a breath. He must do his duty, no matter the cost.   
  
So he reached down and took Yuri's right hand.   
  
Yuri stared up at him, eyes wide with shock and, agonizingly, hope. Nobles shouted at Flynn, screamed at the stationed knights to intervene, but the knights maintained their positions. They were loyal only to Flynn.   
  
In one fluid stroke, he sliced through Yuri's wrist.   
  
As Yuri screamed and clutched the bleeding stump to his chest, Flynn tossed the severed hand aside like a hot poker. Multiple knights had to restrain some of the nobles from reaching the dais. Princess Estellise alone managed to get past them, and Flynn made no effort to prevent her from kneeling at Yuri's side.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Farley demanded over a knight's arm. "This murderer is to be executed—you know the law."   
  
"I do," Flynn said. "The law states that convicted murderers be executed. But there is a small addendum—in the event that both the Emperor and the Commandant agree that a convicted murderer should be granted clemency, they may order the severance of the convict's right hand instead of an execution."   
  
Lord Farley quivered with indignation. "You dare presume that Emperor Ioder would permit this? You upstart—"   
  
"It was my wish, Lord Farley." Ioder approached, flanked by his personal guard. He hadn't been in attendance to witness the would-be execution, but he must have been close by. "I was the one who brought it up in the first place. Yuri has done too much for the Empire—for all of Terca Lumereis—to be executed without a thought."   
  
Lord Farley sputtered, and Flynn couldn't deny getting a small degree of pleasure in seeing the lord seethe. He turned and swept away, and his entourage of lesser nobles followed him.   
  
Ioder then turned to Yuri. "I suspect that I don't need to say this, but I hope that you do not waste your second chance at life, Yuri."   
  
Yuri didn't look up, or make any other sign that he had heard the Emperor, and Flynn resisted the urge to scold him. Ioder seemed satisfied, however, because he departed, taking his personal guard with him. Flynn waved away the rest of the knights, which left only himself, Yuri, and Estellise on the blood-drenched dais.   
  
It seemed Yuri's wound had finally stopped bleeding. Though he had seen her in action many times, Flynn was still amazed at Estellise's skill in healing artes.   
  
"You better not be hoping I'll thank you," Yuri said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Of course not."   
  
"Oh, fuck you. Thanks." He looked up at Flynn. "Does this mean you'll let Karol, Judy, and Rita go?"   
  
"Yes." They had to be restrained because they'd made an attempt to take Yuri from the Empire's custody, but now, Flynn saw no reason to keep them.   
  
"Good." He paused. "So ... that's it, then? I just get to go free?"   
  
"If you define losing your hand as 'going free', then yes."   
  
"I've still got a good one. I'll be fine."   
  
"Yuri," Estellise pleaded. "Try to take this more seriously."   
  
"Who says I'm not?" He flashed a grin. "Good thing I learned to use a sword with my left hand. Hey, Flynn," he said, suddenly turning to look at him, "One more question. Did you volunteer to execute me before or after Ioder decided to give me mercy?"

Flynn failed to suppress a smile. "I see no reason to tell you that."


End file.
